


with these hands, I hold thee

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), inspired by the Detroit Evolution teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: After Gavin gets hurt at work (in the office and not out on a case, luckily,) Nines takes care of him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	with these hands, I hold thee

**Author's Note:**

> Short little Reed900 fic. The first time I'm writing a solo fic for these two, instead of including them as a side pairing. Inspired by the Detroit Evolution teaser trailer. This is also my 30th DBH fic. Wahoo!

Gavin groaned as the couch shifted underneath him. A gentle hand touched his cheek before a cold mass rested against his head.  
  
"Ahh…" Gavin groaned.  
  
"Sorry," Nines replied, holding the icepack firmly against Gavin's head.  
  
Gavin groaned again and tried to bury his face into the couch cushion. Nines chuckled next to him.  
  
"Gav," he said, voice soft and fond.  
  
"Just say 'I told you so' already. Put me out of my misery." Gavin shifted to rest his head against Nines' leg.  
  
"I think the goose egg on your head said it for me."  
  
Gavin scowled at him and then winced from the pain. He moaned again, clinging to Nines' thigh.  
  
"Poor you," Nines said, carding his fingers through Gavin's hair at the back of his head.  
  
"Don't make fun of me."  
  
"I promise I'm not."  
  
Gavin pouted, lower lip jutted out almost comedically. Nines shook his head and sighed. He closed his eyes and reminded himself that he loved that man. Even when he was being overdramatic about an injury he'd received trying to cheer up a scared little girl. Nines latched onto that part. That Gavin had been goofing around the office, trying to cheer up a little girl who'd been involved in a terrible accident. He'd only hit his head off his desk after falling off his chair, which he'd been standing on. Even after Nines told him not to. Nines decided to ignore that part, for now.  
  
"Nines," Gavin whined.  
  
"Yes?" Nines asked.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Gavin smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"Don't fall asleep."  
  
"I won't. It's just very bright in here."  
  
Nines' led spun a moment and the lights in the breakroom dimmed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anything for you, love."  
  
"Did I at least cheer her up?"  
  
"Until your head bounced off your desk like a basketball; yes, you did cheer her up."  
  
Gavin groaned again. "Did it really bounce?"  
  
"Yes. I'll show you later."  
  
"Nooo."  
  
The hand clinging to Nines' leg moved to lie on top of Nines' knee, his palm facing up. Nines reached down with his hand and held Gavin's.  
  
They sat for nearly half an hour in the dark and the silence, holding hands while Nines held an ice pack to Gavin's head. Occasionally, Nines would make sure Gavin was still awake, still conscious. He was concerned about Gavin having a concussion. He'd been teasing, trying to gauge Gavin's reaction, but he really did have a recording of Gavin's head bouncing off the edge of his desk as he'd slipped off the chair. For a moment, Nines had been sure he'd just watched the man he loved die before Gavin had shouted from where he'd landed on the floor.  
  
Chris had been there to help move Gavin to the breakroom, while Nines had assessed how badly he'd injured himself. He was still thinking of taking Gavin to the hospital before going home, but for now, he was content that Gavin was awake and seemed to be okay.  
  
"Knock knock," Hank said, leaning against the doorway to the breakroom. "Do you two need a ride home?"  
  
"No. Thank you, though, Lieutenant," Nines replied.  
  
"Okay. Let Con and I know if you need anything."  
  
Nines nodded and smiled. Hank smiled and walked off. Nines appreciated his and Connor's concern. He knew that things hadn't been easy between them and Gavin when Connor had first joined. Things hadn't exactly been easy between Nines and Gavin at first either. But Nines had seen something behind Gavin's asshole façade. And it turned out, he was right. There was a decent guy behind it. A guy who happened to like Nines as much as Nines like him. Loved him even.  
  
"Babe," Gavin said. "Can we go home?"  
  
"If you can sit up and drink an entire bottle of water for me, then yes we can go home. Otherwise, I'm taking you to the hospital."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Gavin let go of Nines' hand and carefully eased himself into a sitting position.  
  
"How bad is it?" he asked, looking at Nines.  
  
Nines ran his fingers across Gavin's forehead and towards the side of his head. Gavin winced away from the touch. Even in the dim light, Nines could see the start of a bruise along the side of Gavin's temple.  
  
"One hell of a goose egg. Gonna be a pretty bruise for a few days."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Nines grabbed the water bottle he'd set on the table and handed it to Gavin.  
  
"Drink."  
  
Gavin took the bottle, grunting as he opened it and slowly sipped at it. After a few minutes, Gavin held his fist up to his mouth as he went pale.  
  
"Are you going to be sick?" Nines asked.  
  
Gavin nodded. Nines stood quickly and grabbed the trash bin to hand to Gavin who grabbed in just in time.  
  
"Hospital."  
  
"Nooo," Gavin groaned, before throwing up again.  
  
"Yes. You have a concussion."  
  
Gavin didn't argue again, as he was too busy throwing up all the water he'd drank. Nines grabbed him a couple of paper towels. Gavin spit into the trash can and wiped his mouth.  
  
"Fine. You win."  
  
"I only insist because I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Nines kissed the top of Gavin's head, carefully, before going to Gavin's desk to grab his jacket and car keys. He helped Gavin stand up and kept his arm around Gavin's back as they walked out to the car. It was clear to Nines that Gavin wasn't feeling well when he didn't argue about Nines driving. He slid into the passenger seat and leaned back with his eyes closed.  
  
Nines drove them to the hospital where a doctor examined Gavin and ordered a CT scan. Once completed, the doctor deemed Gavin clear to go home as long as Nines kept an eye on him.  
  
Once home, Nines tucked Gavin into bed and set a fresh bottle of water and some doctor-approved pain medicine on the bedside table for when he was feeling well enough to take some.  
  
"Babe," Gavin said, as Nines turned to leave the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come cuddle me?"  
  
"I will. Let me feed Jasper and I'll be right back."  
  
Gavin nodded and snuggled into the blankets. Nines found their orange tabby, Jasper, sitting expectantly on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Sorry. Gav's not feeling so well, okay? We've got to take care of him," Nines said, dishing up Jasper's food.  
  
Jasper meowed in response and happily ate his dinner. Nines sent a quick message to Connor, letting him know that he and Gavin were home and that Gavin had been given the ok by the doctor to be home for the night. Connor quickly replied that he and Hank were glad to hear it and reminded Nines to let them know if they needed anything.  
  
Tasks completed for the evening, Nines returned to the bedroom and crawled into the bed next to Gavin. He curled up next to his love and Gavin curled up against him, head tucked under Nines' chin, arms wrapped around his middle. Nines held him tight, arms around him and hands rubbing his back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
